


Venti Caramel Macchiato

by SaxuallyActive



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, My OTP are both assholes AU, Starbucks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxuallyActive/pseuds/SaxuallyActive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a super successful businessman and Claude is a dumb barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venti Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a Tumblr post called [AUs for when your OTP are both assholes"](http://saxuallyactive.tumblr.com/post/118523199014/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes)

Claude runs into Starbucks, almost late, and hurriedly clocks in.

“You’re going to be late to your own funeral.” His manager, Jake states. Jake begins restocking cups as Claude rolls his eyes and aids Jake in restocking the front.

“Is Mase coming in today?”

Jake sighs loudly. Drama Queen. “He called off sick; he has that stomach bug that’s going around.” And without a beat, he disappeared into the back.

The morning rush starts around 7am, whenever all the business people drop by for their morning fix. The store is almost entirely filled within minutes. Jake and Claude do this almost every morning. Jake makes the coffee, Claude does the cash register. They can clear out a full store in less than twenty minutes.

The first person in for the rush is a woman named Stefani, a woman who owns her own goddamn line of sweaters and scarves. She’s rich as hell and usually leaves her “spare change” in the tip jar, which is usually a couple fives and an occasional twenty. Her and Jake always talk for a moment before she takes her mocha out the door.

Then the rush happens.

The counter gets destroyed. Jake is a great manager, but he works like a little tornado. He always throws coffee ground around, drops shit…the usual. Claude is great at working with cash and can move a line of customers like it’s nobody’s business. He had to replace the tip jar with an empty tip jar half way through rush. He’s that good.

Near the end of rush, this dickhead comes walking in, nearly screaming into his phone. Business guy. He’s in a sharp suit and is carrying a thick briefcase. _He spent too much time this morning slicking his black hair back with too much gel,_ Claude thinks to himself. His facial hair is trimmed neatly and his eyebrows are far too fluffy for a business professional. But he has a soft face and sharp stare that could hook any secretary in.

“Caramel Macchiato. Venti.” He commands to Claude. “No, Helen, not you. No, I’m not buying you coffee. You have a coffee maker in the break room for a reason.” He groans.

“Can I get a name—“

“Danny.” He says quickly. He holds out his Visa for Claude, still bitching on the phone with Helen.

Claude is just now penning his name onto a Venti cup.

D-A-N-N…E-E-E-E

 _Fuck you, bro_ , Claude thinks to himself as he takes the Visa from Danny. Claude passes the cup to Jake, who almost fucking loses it. Claude scans Danny’s shiny Visa and hands him a receipt.

“I need you to sign this.” Claude says politely.

“Hold on. What?” Danny replied.

“It’s a card transaction, you need to sign the receipt.”

Danny sighs as though Claude just stole his favourite Ferrari, and scribbles on the signature line.

Moments later, Jake announces his drink.

“Venti caramel Macchiato for Dann-eeee.”

Danny rolls his eyes and grabs his drink, still bitching into his phone. Jake spills milk down his apron whenever Danny sees his name emblazoned on his fucking cup. Danny gasps softly and glares at Jake and Claude before stomping out of the establishment.

~~~

The next day, Claude, Jake, and Wayne are working the morning rush. Again, Claude is on the register and the other two are making drinks and messes.

The rush is unusually slow, but this gives more time for Jake to overstock everything in the store (like usual). Claude gets a few usual customers, and Wayne quickly makes their drinks.

Things are running smoothly.

Then Mr. Business comes walking in again. Today he hasn’t gelled his hair, and it keeps falling into his face. He keeps pushing is behind his ears and sighs loudly every time he has to do it.

“Please make sure the reports from the last quarter are on my desk, we need to get those to the marketing analyst right away.” He’s saying into his phone. “Caramel Macchiato. Venti.”

Claude grins. “Name for the drink?”

“Danny. D-A-N-N-Y.” He holds out his Visa again. “Also call the product specialist again today, we need to make a meeting time.”

D-A-N-N…WHY

Claude hands the cup to Jake. Jake laughs so hard that he snorts. Claude scans Mr. Business’ card and has him scribble on the receipt again.

“Listen, if we can’t make this meeting work, how the hell are we supposed to have a successful drop for the holiday season? Newsflash, Helen, we won’t.”

Jake finishes putting the lid on Mr. Business’ drink, and announces his name today.

“Venti Caramel Macchiato for D-A-N-N-why?” Jake says, laughing to himself.

“Are you kidding? No, not you, Helen.” He takes his coffee, turning the cup to see his name. “Ugh, who do you brats think you are?” And he stomps out of the Starbucks, again. And this time, Jake squirts whipped cream all over the counter from laughing so fucking hard, and Claude can’t keep his eyes off Mr. Business.

~~~

Three days later, Danny visits that damn Starbucks again. He has been on the phone with his marketing analyst the entire drive to the café, and he keeps blabbering about marketing jargon.

“Listen, did this recent promo work or not?”

_“We saw a rise in sales by 5% in the last quarter.”_

“Well, do marketing harder. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

The unkempt ginger boy is on the cash register again. His curls are flatter today, they are falling around his face and framing his cheeks rather lovely. He keeps his eyes trained on Danny.

“The usual?” He laughs.

Danny sighs. “Yes.”

_“So we should start the new BOGO promotion?”_

“No, no, no, not you. Besides, that’s why we need a meeting with the rest of the marketing team pronto.” Danny hands his Visa to the ginger boy. “I’m not making any decisions until we meet and discuss last quarter’s results.”

_“Alright, sir.”_

“Transfer me to Helen.”

The kid finishes writing on the cup and takes Danny’s card. For the first time, Danny sees his nametag pinned to his hat.

“Sign, please.”

Danny actually articulates his signature and leaves a one dollar tip in the tip jar. The ginger boy flashes a smile at him. He’s still on hold, and the stereotypical jazz music is playing over the line. Danny walks around the lobby area, stopping to read the headlines of the local newspaper, then—

“Venti Caramel Macchiato for two one five, five…” Then the other ginger barista just places the cup on the counter.

Danny approaches the counter and places a hot sleeve on the cup, picks up his drink, and leaves the store.

_“Sorry about the wait, Mr. Briere. Is there something I can help you with?”_

Danny keeps staring at his cup with the ten-digit phone number scrawled across it.

“Could you clear my lunch plans today? I may have a date.”


End file.
